Confused
by Lady of Lost Thoughts
Summary: finally a new chapter!!!! (chapter 7) Sorry it took so long to update
1. unexpected visitor

**Confused**

Chapter 1 

     Nealan of Queenscove sat by himself in the stables one night thinking about his life.  Somewhere along the line it had gotten ruined, well maybe not ruined but messed up pretty badly.  Oh yes that was it, the day there was an attempted assassination on Shinko, the queen.  Yuki had been at the palace that fateful day last midwinter and had fought the assassins, she saved the queen but paid for it with her life.  That was the day Neal had lost the only person he truly loved (at least at the time he thought so).  This isn't right, I'm 35, unmarried, a widower, and at the moment, utterly alone.

     "Neal?"  A voice called.  "Neal are you here?  The servants said you were in here."

     Damn them, he thought furiously how dare they tell someone where I am when I am like this.  "Yeah, I'm here."

     "Oh good.  You don't mind if I stay the night here do you?"  The voice asked.

     Neal stiffened, he knew that voice, that was the voice of one of his best friends, Keladry of Mindelan.  'Gods, I don't want her to see me like this, she probably has enough problems of her own.'  "No, I don't mind Kel.  Say listen I'll talk to you in a few minutes in my rooms alright?"

     "Sure, See you then."  As she walked away Neal could hear her muttering to herself "Now to find his rooms."

     When Neal could no longer hear her footsteps, or her muttering, he venture out of the stall he had been in and looked around to be sure nobody was around.  Seeing no one, he headed at a very fast pace for his rooms to clean up.

     Late that night, Kel and Neal were still up talking.  "Say Neal, what was wrong earlier?  You didn't sound like your usual self."

     "Oh nothing.  I just thinking about Yuki, I really miss her."

     "I know, I do too,"  Kel reassured him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  "Do you want to talk about anything?  I do have experience with this type of thing you know."

     Neal grinned "Not right now, we still have cheerful things to talk about.  I heard you muttering about not coming here enough.  You're right about that you know, you don't come round here enough, how long has it been seen you were last at Queenscove?"

     "Hmmm…. That may take some thinking.  Goodness it must be almost a year now."

     "Don't let it be that long until I see you again after you leave."  He ordered her sternly.

     Kel grinned sheepishly, "I promise I won't stay away too long.  By the by, how are your sons.  I believe one is sensible enough to have gone to the university to be a healer."

     "They were fine last I heard, they don't write much though.  Mokato is smarter than me, he's 15 and still at the university, but Col, he's crazy enough to want to be a knight."

     "He's about a second or third year by now right?"

     "Fourth, he'll be a squire soon."

     "Then I think I just might go and snatch him as my squire before anyone else does…with your permission of course."

     "I'd like that, and you also have my permission to be dreadful to him, as my lovely knight mistress was to me."  they both laughed outright at that.

     "Well my friend, I believe I should like to sleep now, I've a long day ahead of me."

      "Kel won't you stay at least one more day, I know you aren't on business or you wouldn't have stopped."

     "You know me so well.  I would love to stay another day, and now would you kindly escort me to my rooms?"

     "Shoot, I forgot to tell anyone to make a room for you, I guess if you want you could stay with me."  
     Kel blushed "I don't mind waiting."  She made the mistake of accidentally letting out a huge yawn in front of him.

     "No you won't wait.  C'mon I've a nice big, warm bed and no one to share it with"  Kel's blush only deepened.  "Not like that silly."

      "Oh good I know how you've wanted to bed me all these years."  She remarked sarcastically trying to cover up her embarrassment with a joke.

     "Yeah that's exactly it young lady."  He drawled and kissed her cheek.  "Now I order you to go to bed before you fall over sitting down."  

     "Yes mother." Kel said sleepily as she went in to the dressing room to change before crawling into bed.  "Sweet dreams Neal."  


	2. Interesting Positions

Chapter 2 Interesting positions 

     Kel woke the next morning to find a very warm something very close to her.  She also notice that she had either gained a sizable amount of weight last night or something was on her that wasn't supposed to be.  She looked down to find she had three hands, one of which she couldn't control.  She looked around and realized where she was and then concluded who the owner of the arm must be.

     "Neal!"  she practically screamed.

      He sat bolt upright taking his arm with him, "What's wrong?"  He asked, his voice a little shaky from being wakened so suddenly.

     'He doesn't know.' Kel thought to herself.  "Do you happen to know that your arm was where it shouldn't have been this morning?"

     "What are you trying to say Kel?"

     "What I'm trying to say is that your arm was around me this morning and that you were also quite close to me."

     "Really?   Fascinating."  He looked down a blush rising in his face, "sorry Kel, I didn't mean anything by it.  I didn't even know I did it, it's sort of habit, you know?"  

     "Alright if you says so, I wouldn't know, but please, not that I didn't enjoy being in a warm bed or anything,  don't forget to have a room made up for me."

     "Sure Kel.  I won't forget.  Why don't you go change and wait for me down stairs and we'll have breakfast together."

     "Sounds good."

(A/N:  the next two paragraphs are POVs, the first is from Neal's POV, the second is from Kel's)

     As Kel went into the dressing room, Neal lay back on the bed thinking.  'I told my self I wasn't going to touch her, wasn't even going to go near her, so what happened?  Why did I even ask her to stay with me, I know that a room could have been made up in a matter of minutes.  Why did I ask her to stay today as well?'   An answer of sort came from inside his head, 'because you're lonely and you just might love her' a part of him said, but the rest of him said that he was a fool.  He sighed, 'I'll have to figure this out later, for now I must act as I always do around her.'

     Kel leaned against the wall of the small room.  She knew she shouldn't have yelled this morning because Neal probably didn't have the slightest idea that he'd done it.  I wouldn't know if something like that can become a habit, I've never been in that sort of relationship.  Not with Cleon or Dom.  Cleon because we both knew we shouldn't and Dom because, well, when you travel with a group like the Own, stuff like that isn't a good idea (A/N:  I know the Own doesn't allow knights, but she isn't technically with the Own, she works with them until the king has a duty for her.  Oh yeah forgot to mention this, Cleon died while he was on a border patrol and Kel is with Dom.  They would be married except that Dom is part of the Own and so he can't get married as long as he wants to be with the Own.)  I should have insisted on waiting for a room to be made up than none of this would have happened and I wouldn't have to live with the memory of how good his arms felt around me.  It should feel right shouldn't it?  Technically this is what I've wanted ever since I was a page.  But what about Dom?  This is something to think about on a rainy day or a long day on the road.

So what did you all think.  I know it sux but I would really really really really appreciate it if you reviewed even just to tell me that it's awful. Also if u have any ideas for a name for it cuz I have no idea.


	3. chapter 3 (ooo how creative)

Chapter 3 

**A/N:  **thx to those of you who did review *sniff sniff* There's only six (when I posted this chapter) oh well.  The rest of you who didn't review poopy on you.  I have to change something in this fic.  Some where in one of the previous chapters that says that Neal's son is about 15 well that would put Neal and Kel's ages between 35 and 40 but I changed my mind in this chapter and I don't want them to be that old so just pretend that Kel is about 19 and which would make Neal 24 I think.  Oh yeah by the by, if you recognize it, I don't own it.

After breakfast, Kel and Neal headed outside.  It was a lovely day, not a cloud in the sky, and the weather was perfect as well.  During breakfast, Kel had challenged Neal to a round of hand-to-hand combat partially because she felt that her and Neal could use some practice and partially because she wanted to remind Neal what kind of woman she was.  When they had found a good spot, they prepared for the mock fight.  Neal removed his shirt making Kel blush a brilliant scarlet.

     "You shouldn't be so embarrassed Kel, you've seen me without a shirt on hundreds of times."

     "I know but…but this is different," she replied while trying unsuccessfully to keep her Yamani mask on.

     "How?"  Neal asked, an amused look on his face.

     "It just is!"  Kel replied shortly.

     "Explain.  I, being the ignorant fool that I am, don't understand how this is any different from any of the other times you've been with me while I was half naked.  So if you will enlighten me?" he prompted

      "Well…well it's different you see because …because of well because of lots of things."

     "Like?"

     "Well like well you know we're adults now and we should act like it.  It's not proper for an unmarried woman like me to look at someone like you."

     "What do you mean someone like me?  And since when have you cared for what's proper and what's not?"

     "Since well if you must know, and don't you dare hold this against me, since last night."

      "Why?  Nothing happened last night."

     "Nothing happened for you," Kel corrected him, "but for me I've…I've never slept with a man before, like in the same bed"

     "Never?  Not with Cleon or with Dom or with…with anyone?"

     "That is correct Neal you seem to have interpreted what I said correctly – "

     "Never?  Not once?"  Neal had interrupted her with his babbling.

     "Obviously this is too hard for you to understand come find me when the concept has sunk into your silly head."  Kel snapped and walked off to find a quiet place to be alone.  She knew she shouldn't have been so short with him but he had made her feel like an idiot.

     Hours later, Neal found Kel alone in a remote corner of the stables.  "Ahh...Kel?  I'm sorry about…about earlier," Neal said quietly.

     "It's alright.  I think I was just tired from my ride to get here."

     "If you say so Kel.  I know it's rude but I must know, you really have never slept with a man before?"

     "I thought we already went over this, no I have never slept with a man before well technically, I have but I've never actually done anything."

     "Then why did you say last night was different?"

     Kel sighed this was not going to be easy to get out of she might as well tell him.  "I can't explain exactly why last night was different but it felt different.  Look I know I've been with Cleon and Dom but you should know, not that you'll care much, that, well, I had a crush on you since I was 11, at least I thought I did until Cleon kissed me that one Midwinter.  Even when I was with Cleon though I still felt things when you were around.  Those same small feelings spread to encompass Dom as well and I thought that I was over you but the truth is I wasn't and I don't think I am even now.  That's why last night was different because I know it probably meant nothing to you but it meant a hell of a lot to me."  Kel stopped and looked quickly away from his face, "I'm sorry Neal I didn't mean to lecture.  Maybe I should go, I could be out of here in a matter of minutes if you want."

     "Nonsense, Kel, you've given me something to think about, and for your information I do care because did it ever occur to you that I just might have felt the same for you many years ago?"

     Kel stared at him.  "No," she said icily, "but maybe that was because you spent most of your time telling me how much you loved the other the court ladies and I knew that since I would never look like that and could never be that that you probably didn't even realize that I was a girl half the time.  But I didn't say anything, not once, to spoil your dreams even though with every new infatuation of yours you tore apart mine."

     "Well, I did, in fact, I spent a lot of time trying to forget just that because I thought you would never think of me as anything but a friend or a big brother and furthermore that you would probably find me too old but I guess you proved me wrong."

     They were both silent for a moment, tension thick in the air.  Kel was the first to break the silence.

     "We both need to think about this and sort out our mess of feelings.  Look, I'll meet you back here after lunch.  Mayhap we will both have calmed down by then and besides, you still owe me a fight," and with a quick wink she turned and walked off to find someplace to think.

That's all I have time to write at the moment cuz the bell is going to ring soon and then I have to go sit through another three hours of dreadful class.  Well please, please, please tell me what you think.


	4. chapter 4 (another creative title) ;)

Disclaimer: If you recognize it I don't own it

 A/N:  thx ppl for reviewing you make me feel so *tear* loved.  I obviously can't make it K/D anymore because that would make quite a few people unhappy.  And to the anonymous reviewer person who suggested that I have something happen to bring them together I like that suggestion but I haven't the slightest idea what.  I already had this written before I read that so I'm going to post this anyway.  So if anyone has a suggestion on something that should happen please email me at greenngrayeyez4eva@hotmail.com thx ok I'll shut up now

**Chapter 4**

      After lunch, Kel met her friend at the appointed place.  He skin was a rich tan as he sat without his shirt on waiting for Kel to arrive so they could begin their fight.  When she walked over he looked up at her shading his eyes from the sun with one hand.

     "Hullo," he said.  "I don't suppose you'd like to spare a man what little pride he's got left in his fighting arts by reconsidering your challenge?"

     "Sounds good to me, I don't feel much like fighting anyhow."

     "Thank the gods I've been spared once again," he said jokingly as he reached down and pulled his shirt over his head.  "So have you sorted through what needs to be sorted through?"

     "Have you?" she retorted.  

     "Actually…no," he sighed a defeated tone in his voice.

     "I didn't think so.  Until we do can we go on just being how we used to be?"

     "As the lady wishes," he grinned knowing he would receive glares of outrage from Kel.

     "I am no more a lady than you are a flower – "

     "Oh but you must not have noticed my new petals."

     "Gee I wonder why, maybe because they are growing in a place where your head seems to be at the moment."  Her comment made him shut up but his eyes took on a pained expression.  "I'm sorry Neal, I didn't mean it. Truly I didn't."

     "You sounded awful serious to me," he told her trying not to let too much sarcasm slip into his words."

     She grinned and threw her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.  "From the bottom of my heart I truly am sorry."

     Neal knew he should have untangled himself from her arms that instant but he couldn't he loved the feeling he got from touching her.  "I know Kel."

     Kel gazed deeper into the depths of his green eyes.  "Neal if you could do anything at this moment what would you do?"

     "This."  Swiftly he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her commandingly and then let her go.

     "I ought to hurt you right here and now but at the moment I'm trying to erase all my childhood fantasies not that they are fulfilled."

     "Really that was a fantasy of yours eh?"

     "Yes and I'll thank you not to mention it to anyone.

     "My lips are sealed," he said than kissed her again, "as yours should be."

     That drew a laugh from the girl, "You really must stop doing that else I might have to challenge you again."

     "we wouldn't want that to happen now would we?  The two of us having at each other with, well, with a considerably smaller amount of clothes between us."

     "Stop it Neal you're making it sound like something else."

     "I apologize," he said taking her hand and brushing his lips against it.

     "I said stop it.  Oh and by the way I am leaving in the morning to return to the Own."

     "Do I disgust you that much that you must go travel around with a pack of men?"

     "No silly but that's what I was on my to do before I stopped here and made a mess of things.  It's getting late Neal maybe we should head inside."

      "As you wish."

     They spent the rest of the afternoon talking, playing chess and enjoying each other's company.  Dinner came and went without any interesting events.  Kel sighed as the night drew to a close, she was having such a wonderful time and now she had to go to an empty, lonely, cold, uncaring bed.  Neal heard the sigh, "miss me already do you?"

     "No but you go ahead and believe that, it'll satisfy your swollen ego."

     Neal rose to his feet and brought Kel up with him.  He looked into her eyes searching for something, what he found was an odd mix of emotions that gave him a headache.  He pulled her into a tight embrace kissed her on the cheek, extremely close to her lips, then bowed over her hand and kissed it.  "Good night my lady.  If you need anything feel free to come to my room, I shall see you in the morning."

     "Escort me to my room please since you insist upon treating me like a lady."

     "But of course my dear." 

     He offered her his arm which she took as they headed for her room.

Sorry it's a little long but I didn't know exactly where to stop anywho, more to come if you, the all-knowing reviewers wish it.  I know it's kind of well odd but please review anyway.  Also if you would be so kind tell me who you think Kel should end up with, Neal or Dom k well thx again


	5. I'm sorry

Hey pplz  wut up

Ok I'm really sorry I haven't up dated in like forever but I've been really busy with summer school (ugh I had to write 3 reports).  I'm leaving today and I'm probably not going to be back for two weeks.  After those two weeks, I have band camp for my school from noon to 9 mon-Friday for two weeks.  And on the weekends for those two weeks my mom is dragging me someplace; so this all means that I might not be able to post anything for awhile (two weeks at least). 

     I promise I will write while I am gone so it will just be a matter of typing and posting when I get back.  I'm shooting for two chapters  by the time I get back in two weeks.  So don't think I just don't care about my fics anymore I'm just trying to find time to work on them.  

Also, when I get back I will be starting up this little program, if any of you are interested that is.  Well actually I'm trying to start this thing where you create your own Tortall character (it can be boy or girl and any type of person in Tortall, page, squire, knight, mage, noble, commoner, thief, rider, soldier, maid, etc.)  and write diary entries/stories from their life.  I have a few people who have emailed me already about it.  If anyone is interested please email me at **greenngrayeyez4eva@hotmail.com**

Oh and by the way, THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING.  I love reviews.  If you have any ideas for the story you can email me at the above address as well, or if you would be interested in writing a chapter for the story.  Ok well that's it for now.  I'll miss this site so much *sobs*

Sweet Dreams,

  ~Lady of the Lost~


	6. good-bye for now

A/N:  hey pplz I'm soooooo sooooooooooo soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't posted in so long but first I was at camp and then I had to finish my summer work for English.  But… now that I'm done I have plenty of time to catch up on my stories.  This is the only thing I wrote at camp so it's really short.  I'm going to write more soon (I hope) though. 

**Disclaimer:  **If you recognize it, I don't own it.

     The next morning, Kel walked to find food and a note left for her by her bed.  

Dearest Kel, 

     I have enjoyed the past couple of days immensely.  I hope I haven't frightened you away for good.  I apologize for our little…misunderstanding.  I suppose when you return to the Own our little 'adventures in love' will be forgotten and you will go back to Dom but, I can always hope.  Just remember I love you and that you may come to me for anything.

Deepest love,

               Neal

    Somehow she managed to get dressed, she was very tired, and get through the eggs and some bacon that had been brought for her.  When she was ready to leave, she looked around the room once more, wishing she could stay and knowing she couldn't for many reasons.  She needed to get back to the palace and the Own and she needed to get away from Neal.  This sudden onslaught of emotions was too much for her to handle right now.  Slowly she made her way to the stables and found her horse saddled and ready to go.

     As she was double checking her saddle, a voice drawled from the front of the stall, "Leaving so soon?"

     Kel sighed, she should have known she wouldn't get away without seeing Neal.  "Well it's not like you weren't expecting it."

     "Ah, I see you did find the food.  And my note…what of that?"

     "In regards to what you said about me returning to the Own, well I don't know what I will do when I get back.  I don't even know if I can face Dom; I've got to say something to him but I don't know what."

     "Why tell him anything at all?"

     "Because he deserves to know!"  she snapped, a little hurt at Neal's lack of care for Dom's feelings.

     "It was only a suggestion,"  Neal told her apologetically.

     Kel finished checking her saddle and went over to Neal.  "Look, I'm leaving to get away from you so I can thing, not because you frightened me away.  Give me some time to think that's all I ask.  I promise I'll come back."

     "Soon?"

     "Soon.  Within a few months."

     "Then I shall eagerly await your return."

     It seemed to Kel that an eternity had passed before Neal finally moved.  He hugged her and, once again, Kel was overwhelmed with feelings she couldn't control.  Neal released her just enough so that he could look into her eyes.  When Kel finally dared to look up into his shining emerald eyes, Neal tenderly kissed her.  Kel leaned into the kiss, hoping it would not be their last.

     "I love you Kel,"  Neal whispered softly against her lips.  Kel couldn't reply, she didn't know what to say.  With a sad sort of smile she left her friend.


	7. chapter 7...(I don't know what to call i...

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it, I don't own it.

**A/N: **I'm so sorry it's taken me forever to post another chapter.  It took me a while to find time to type this chapter I had it written last weekend.  I'm soooo sorry.

 A few days later, Kel rode into the palace stables.  Quickly dismounting, she handed her horse over to Brian, one of the stable hands.  Grabbing her things she went to her rooms, which were fairly close to those of the King's Own, threw her stuff in a corner and gratefully lay down on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

   
(A/N: ok this is like a dream here so which explains why it's in italics)  _Kel looked around her, she could barely see it was so dark.  She struggled to make out the forms of three men.  "If we're quiet we'll be able to take her by surprise"  She turned around to see what lay behind her at first she didn't see anything but slowly she recognized the outline of a wall.  Quickly she climbed the wall and as she was about to swing her leg over so she could drop down on the other side, she got a glimpse of what was under her…nothing.  She looked back to the men they were running towards her, one of them held a length of rope, another held a dagger.  She could do nothing but let it happen.  The man with the dagger knocked her out using the hilt.  She heard a pounding noise…_

     Knocking on the door woke Kel a few hours later.  "Kel, Kel are you there?  I heard you were back KEL?" a voice called from behind the door.  Groggily Kel found her way to the door.  "What took you so long?  I've been out here forever!"

     "I was asleep"

     "Oh… sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."  

     "Yes you did and you know it."  She said, grinning as she met his piercing blue eyes.  Well now that you're here do you want to come in and sit down?"

     "That would be nice except at the moment I'm famished and I came by to see if you wanted to go get some food with me."

     "Food, hmm…, I think that would be lovely."

     "Well then my lady, let us be off for the mess hall" Dom said, mock bowing and offering his arm to her.  Kel raised an eyebrow to Dom's actions and calmly walked passed him without taking his arm.  Too shocked to move, Dom stood there watching her walk away then laughed and ran to catch up with her.  "I see my dear cousin has taught you bad manners while you stayed with him."

     "Actually he did nothing of the sort, that was to remind you that I am no lady."

     "I already knew that," he said, blue eyes sparkling with mischief "anyway, how is my dear cousin?  He hasn't lost himself in his books completely yet has he?"

    "No, not yet.  He's good a bit touched in the head though" _but then so am I_, Kel thought gloomily, _this is impossible, I'm never going to be able to tell him._

     "As usual," Dom said cheerfully as they walked into the mess hall

~~~

     "So anything interesting happen round here while I was gone?"  Kel asked Dom later on while they sat in her room.  She had spent most of the day with him dreading the moments that she knew would soon come to pass.  _He's not making this any easier on me going around and be so sweet.  The longer I put this off though, the harder it will be to tell him._

     "No, not really, we ran into a few spidrens here and there but that's about it.  What about you?"

     _This is my chance, if I tell him now I'll be done with it and he'll probably want nothing further to do with me, but at least he will know the truth._  She sighed, "Yes and no."  Dom looked at her for a moment, not sure why Kel had become so…fidgety all of a sudden.  _Was it something I said, all I asked her was what she'd been up to lately.  Did something happen between her and Neal?  By the gods I'll kill him if he her, but…why would he hurt her, he _is _her best friend, at least he was last time I heard.  I guess I'll find out soon enough._  There was a knock on the door that brought him from his thoughts, "I'll get it," he called already walking towards the door.  

      "So it's true, my infamous former has returned."  Lord Raoul said, filling the doorway.

     "Of course, I've returned," Kel said merrily, her gloom of a few moments ago erased for the moment.  "I couldn't stay way for too long."

     "Good, good.  Are you going to be her for a bit?

     "As far as I know."

     "Wonderful, I don't supposed you'd like a 'flying' lesson for old times sake?"

     "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

     "Well than I guess I'll see you later" Raoul said putting a large hand on her shoulder.  He looked over at Dom and said, "Dom, my boy, don't make her cry."

_I think I'm going to make myself and maybe Dom cry_, Kel thought to herself.  "Our lady knight never cries my lord."  Dom assured Raoul.

     "You mean our lady _knights_ never cry.  I don't think I've ever seen Kel or Alanna cry."

     "Could we please stop talking about ladies crying?!?" Kel said pleasingly, "It's sort of a pointless subject and one that I would prefer not be discussed in front of me."  Dom and Raoul turned to look at her.  "What?  Did I say something to offend you?"

     "No, no of course not," Dom said, though his voice seemed distant.

_     I wonder what's gotten into them_, Kel thought a bit confused by the two men's reactions to her request. "Look I've got some things to do I'll talk to you both later."  Dom and Raoul started to get up when Kel stopped them, "Don't get up you're welcome to stay in my room.  Until this evening then."  Kel said politely bowing to each of them before striding out of the room to find a place to think. 

**A/N:** Once again, I truly am sorry for not posting in forever.  Thanks to all you people who reviewed.  And since I wish to put off cleaning the house as long as possible I'm going to respond to reviews  (I got this idea from punkpixie87)

**Epitaph Munku-JGSPTV:** Don't cry I 'm going to post more chapters.  Don't worry.  I'm glad you like the story.

**Lady Gabriella of Queenscove:** I have good news for you, at the moment I'm leaning towards making this a k/n fic.  How can you not like Dom?  O well.  Good for you for draggin your friends into reading TP books.  None of my friends read any books at all so they absolutely refuse to read what I read (plus they think I'm kinda weird o well) 

**Valeria:  **Good point.  I'm glad u like the fic.  I love k/n pairing, I don't know why I don't like k/c.  I guess I just don't think that kel and cleon mix.  

**White-Wolf:** You also need not worry, I'm leaning towards k/n, so be happy. I'm glad you like the story.  When I wrote that Neal had a kid that was 15 it was like 1 in the morning and I was exactly thinking straight.  I thought I wrote a note someplace else that said I messed up on that.  Oh well…thx for reading

**J:**  I wrote more!!!!

**KeladryLadyKnight: **I agree, there aren't enough k/n fics.  I'm glad you think it's a good fic!!!!  *blushes* I'm so pleased to see that so many people like it. 

**Aaminah Khan:**  Thanks for your idea.  I'm considering it but I'm not sure what will happen yet so please don't be mad if that's not what happens.

**Russetwolf713:**  *blushes* Thank you!!!!  I didn't think I did that well on Neal's character but maybe I'm too critical of myself.  Thanks for telling me.  I'll try to keep it as good as it is but school starting…a.k.a.  even less time to write ;(

**Kit:  **Glad that you like it so far.  I'm trying to put more action stuff into the story (I hope it will make it better) but I'm not that great at writing action stuff.  I agree, k/d does have some interesting possibilities…

**Lizzee/Lady Lizabeth:**  Yay!!!  Another person sees the light (k/n is the best)!  What pairing does your sister like??

**Camp Writer: **I'm leaning towards making it k/n so please don't flame me *cowers in corner* 

**Amelia from Ravenclaw: **k/n seems to what the majority wants so it probably will end up being that.  Glad u like the story.

**Warren Peace:  **I thought the plot was rather interesting myself, I'm happy to see that someone else does too.

**Wolf Speaker: **Yeah, I did sort of put Kel in a sticky situation, two very attractive, funny, wonderful cousins…who to choose *sighs* I guess we aren't all as lucky as Kel.  Glad u think it's sweet.

**Rosetta: ***blushes* I wouldn't say my story is the greatest of them all, but I'm glad you think so.  Yes Neal is the best, then George, then Dom.

**Ti-Ti: **right, I'll remember that…*mutters to self* long is good, long is good…I don't know exactly what she's going to do about Dom just yet.

**Angel of the Storms:** glad to see that you like it.  Do you still want to do that diary thingy we talked(emailed) about awhile ago???

**Clarylissa: **I guess I was wrong when I thought it was going to end up being a bad fic becuz so many ppl like it.  thx for the review

**Nytsua:  **I'm working on writin this story at some reasonable pace, but so far it hasn't worked.  Glad u like it

**Lady of Red Oak Forest: **Sorry it's hard to read it.  Thanx for telling me it's hard to read too…otherwise I'd never know.

**ThePenMage:**  glad u like it.  most people are voting for k/n so that's probably what it will be.

**SportzGurl:**  I'm working on regularly updates but I haven't gotten there yet.  Glad to see you like it.

**The Charmed One: **thx for the review.  You think it's sweet??  My first idea for this fic was that it was going to be really sad but I've sort of had a change of heart.

**Bird:  **I'm not sure if it will have a happy ending for everyone but I'll do my best.  I like k/n too…thx for reading

**A/N: ** OK that took forever but now…I'm done with that.  Thank you all again for reviewing and I apologize once again for taking forever


End file.
